


It's Been a Long Day

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts: 7 Days of Prompts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Just check it out, M/M, Possible Character Death, promise it'll only hurt for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: “I never thought I’d end up here,” he said, running fingers through their hair. EnnoKashi





	It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the title.
> 
> One more prompt to go. Sorry I'm way overdue.

_ The car burned hot like a star, and even from as many feet away as they were, the heat was blistering. No one could have survived that, and they didn’t, the blackened remains of their pursuer lying akimbo atop the hood of the once flashy vehicle being the evidence. It was almost like the horror movies, the demon crawling from the shattered windshield to reach out for them. _

_ It had been a hard chase as they fought to escape the madman who desired their lives. He was relentless and obsessed, determined to snuff out their existence at the cost of his own.  _

_ But they persevered, fighting back tooth and nail for their hard-won victory. At long last, in his mania, the madman made a mistake, one they took advantage of, ending the chase once and for all. _

_ Yet, that victory came at a grievous cost. They were battered and bruised, and in Keiji’s case, dying. _

_ The sun hung low on the horizon, dusting the sky in gorgeous pinks and golds as it gave way to evening. The air was a mix of cool autumn winds and the searing heat from the burning car, sending the ghastly stench of burning rubber and flesh in their direction. _

_ Gravel bit into Chikara’s knees and palms as he crawled over to his savior. Cuts and bruises dotted his face, neck, and hands. His jeans and sweater were tattered and torn, exposing his skin to the elements. Blood, fresh and old, stained his clothes and crusted in patches on his face, or dripped from the Gash along his hairline. _

_ Chikara looked like he could sleep for years, he definitely needed a doctor. But, Keiji needed him more. Before three weeks ago, they’d never met, and through happenstance and trials, they’d discovered a deep connection that had barely had time to bloom into love. Life could be cruel that way. _

_ Keiji’s breathing was ragged, the bullet wound he suffered inter lower left side of his chest had collapsed a lung. Blood trailed from quickly graying lips, staining them and his teeth as he grimaced in pain. His clothes were as tattered as Chikara’s, and he suffered more terrible wounds as he fought their pursuer hand-to-hand on several occasion, always throwing himself between the madman and Chikara. The loss of blood showed in the sickly pallor of his skin and the dulling of his eyes. _

_ Chikara sobbed as he crawled to a stop near Keiji, reaching out shaking hands, but not knowing how to help. He was not a doctor, and any movement of his protector could hasten his inevitable death. _

_ Green eyes, once so intense and beautiful like jade, rolled heavily toward Chikara, blinking in the late afternoon light. A weak and trembling hand raised from the dirt, slowly climbing up Chikara’s arm to rest against his cheek. Chikara grasped the frail hand against his face, nuzzling into the palm, uncaring of the grit embedded in the flesh. Tears spilled from the corners of Chikara’s eyes, dripped down his flushed cheeks, and splattered onto the torn silk of Keiji’s shirt. _

_ “Chi...kar…” Keiji croaked, his voice rough and broken as his vibrant life escaped him. _

_ “Shhh...you foolish man. Rest.” Chikara ran his hands through Keiji’s dirt caked hair. “You son of a bitch, you weren’t supposed to die.” _

_ Keiji frowned. “Sss...orry…” He cough weakly and grimaced, his breathing slowing. His eyes slipped closed. _

_ “Keiji!” Chikara cried out. “Stay with me! Open your eyes, dammit!”  _

_ Keiji struggled, but did as he was commanded, his eyes pulling open with effort. It took a moment for them to focus on Chikara. _

_ “Love…lo-ve you…” _

_ “Ohhh…” Chiaraka gasped, then choked on a sob. “Keiji...Keiji...I-I never thought I’d eeend up here!” _

_ Keiji stared at him, confusion further darkening his eyes. _

_ “I-I ne-ver thought I’d find y-ou.” _

_ Keiji smiled at Chikara weakly. With effort, he slipped his hand from Chikara’s grasp and slipped it behind his head. He pulled at Chikara’s neck, a silent request. Chikara sighed, and with the utmost gentleness, wrapped his arms around Keiji’s chest and pulled him off the dirty ground and into arms for the first time. _

_ Keiji lifted his chin, and Chikara granted him his last wish. Their lips met, a soft press.  _

_ Keiji threw his head back, his body tensing in agony as he gasped, harsh, with choking whimpers. _

_ Chikara buried his face in the crook of Keiji’s neck as the body in his arms shuddered and went limp, the hand at the back of his neck slipping away, falling to the ground beneath them. Then everything was still and, except for the fire still burning away behind them, quiet. _

_ Chikara sniffed, sobbing once into the cold flesh of Keiji’s neck. “I love you, too,” he whispered, leaning back to place a gentle kiss to Keiji’s smooth forehead. _

_ The side of an empty, random road was no place to die. It was a disgrace that a hero be left to lie there, vulnerable to the elements, without a proper burial. But, the sirens were sounding in the distance, and Chikara had one last errand—one last stop before the journey was officially over. Before he could rest. _

_ He gingerly laid his love down, caging his head, unwilling to damage what was left of Keiji any further. Green eyes stared, lifeless and unseeing, over Chikara’s shoulder. With affection, Chikara closed them forever. _

_ Staggering to his feet, he wiped away tears and dirt from his face, and turned away from the body that was the man he’d loved. He stumbled forward on weak legs that grew stronger with each step.  _

_ Several feet away, he snatched up a satchel, the reason for Keiji’s unnecessary death. It would be his responsibility to finish what they started. _

_ As the dying sun sank beneath the horizon, the sky darkening from rose, to violet, to black, stars shining like a thousand candles lit in remembrance of the bravest of them, Chikara crested the hill.  _

_ Within seconds, the creeping shadows swallowed him up. _

 

*******

 

**“** Cut and scene!” Director Ukai yelled in his smoker’s voice, rough like gravel.

Around him people bustled, rushing about to gather props and clean up. On the ground, Akaashi rose with a groan, wiping at the syrupy fluid that acted as blood from his mouth, grimacing at the too sweet taste.

“Could I have a bottle of water, please?” He asked, and support handed him a cold bottle.

From down the hill Ennoshita came trudging back up. First his shaggy hair, blowing in the breeze, then his slender shoulders followed. He cursed, raising his hands protectively as a burst of wind sent a spray of water his way.

“Sorry, Ennoshita-san!” Yamamoto apologized as his crew hosed down the burning car. Construction lights came on around them, bathing the area and crew in an unnaturally bright white. “So is that a wrap?” Ennoshita asked as he neared Akaashi who still sat on the ground, rinsing his mouth of the foul syrup. 

Ukai raised his head from where he stood, bent over the monitor that played back the last scene, dissecting it with their producer, Iwaizumi-san. He looked toward them and then around at the rest of the cast and crew.

“Yeah,” he growled loud enough to be heard over the commotion, and everyone stopped what they were doing. “That’s a wrap.”

The sound of clapping rang up and down the empty street and from within the tree line that bordered one side of the road. People cheered and yelled.

“Thank goodness! Who needs a stiff drink?!” Tendou shouted, laughter following his declaration as he wiped away his own special effects makeup. His suit was torn in various places, singed in others due to a near accident during one of his and Akaashi’s last fight scenes. It added to the aesthetic of his villainous character.

“Are you paying?” Kuroo teased as he and his crew packed up the sound gear.

“Depends on what your offering in return,” Tendou teased back with a flirtatious smile that bordered on creepy, red tinged eyes nearly glowing in the light of the construction lights. Kuroo ducked down, busying himself in his work though everyone around him could see his red ears. He was still a little starstruck, even after all those months on location with the infamous and famous Tendou Satori.

Nothing more between them was said, but everyone knew how the night would end. A few of the crew shared knowing smiles.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and extended a hand toward Akaashi, who grasped it and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

“I truly dislike the taste of that brand of blood.”

Ennoshita chuckled. “Please tell me we’re heading back to the hotel and not the wrap-up party.”

Akaashi‘s eyes flashed with a teasing glint. “Not interested in a night out getting blackout drunk?”

Ennoshita groaned, shaking his head. “I would prefer a nice soak in the ridiculously large tub of the hotel room and a bottle of wine. Maybe two.”

Akaashi tilted his head, his green eyes intense, as he pushed back the hair hanging in Enooshita’s face, the tips of his fingers caressing his jaw. “What about dinner?”

Ennoshita grinned, stepping closer and looking up into Akaashi’s gorgeous face. “I was thinking I’d rather have dessert.”

A brief smile curls his lips, the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning a touch red, though only Ennoshita could see it. “I can think of plenty of ways I’d like to have dessert.” Akaashi’s eyes darkened, sending a shiver through Ennoshita, just before they kissed. It was light and soft, but held a promise for later.

“You delivered your line very convincingly,” Akaashi praised as he leaned away from his boyfriend.

Chikara opened his eyes slowly, an affectionate smile lighting up his face. “Which line would that be?”

“ _ I never thought I’d end up here. _ ”

“Ahh…” Ennoshita replied as he rested his cheek against Akaashi’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart. “That’s because I meant it.”

“So did I,” Akaashi whispered, kissing the top of Ennosita’s head and rubbing gentle circles into his back through the ripped sweater.

“Hm?” Ennoshita asked, feeling himself drift away with the calming touch.

“I love you.”

Ennoshita smiled and buried his face into the firm chest, wrapping his arms around his lover. 

“I love you, too.


End file.
